


Love's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedroom eyes should only be used for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somuchlikeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=somuchlikeabook).



> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Stiles: He's just too stubborn.

“Just admit I was right,” declares Stiles from his perch on one of the many battered armchairs in Derek’s new apartment.

Derek just snorts.

“Your eyebrows of doom don’t scare me anymore,” says Stiles loftily.

“So you admit they scared you,” says Derek from his sprawl across the couch.

“Only if you admit how wrong you were,” replies Stiles as he worries his bottom lip.

Derek’s eyes flicker from Stiles’ mouth to his reddening cheeks. “Oi! Don’t give me those eyes! Sexy times eyes don’t win arguments!”


End file.
